Turnabout Hedgehog
by Big The Cat 12
Summary: Phoenix Wright is suddenly called in to defend sonic the hedgehog in one of his most complicated and difficult cases yet. Can he get his turnabout?


Turnabout Hedgehog

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, Wright and Co. Law Offices, 9:04 AM.**_

Phoenix Wright sits at his desk, thinking about how he hasn't had a good case in a while, and it would be a good time to travel to Kurain Village and see Maya. _Brring Brring! Brring Brring! _Suddenly, the phone begins ringing. Phoenix picks up the phone.

"Wright and Co. Law Offices." He answers.

"Hello Wright." Phoenix recognizes the voice.

"Edgeworth!? What is it?"

"I just got a call from Gumshoe, and, well, you see... Actually, it would be best explained to you down at the precinct. I suggest you make haste in getting down here." _Click._

"Edgeworth? Edgeworth!? Ugh." Phoenix gets up and turns out the lights before leaving the office. As he walks down the hall, a Pink Hedgehog sprints down the hallway and collides with Phoenix, hugging his waist violently.

"Oh Sonic, I finally found you! Wait, you're not Sonic!" She pushes Phoenix away. "I'm oh so super duper sorry about that sir!"

"It's alright, Ms. uh..." Phoenix replies.

"Rose! Amy Rose! That's me right here!" Amy finished his sentence for him.

"Anyway, Ms. Rose-"

"Amy! Please just call me Amy!"

"Ok Amy, but I'm gonna mix my taxi if I don't-"

"Oh, you're going to take a taxi? I'll pay your fare to make up for running in to you earlier!"

"No no please, it's quite alright-"

"It's settled then! Amy Rose and Mr. Spiky Hair Guy are rolling together!'

"_Why do things like this always happen to me..." _Phoenix contemplates to himself.

Phoenix and Amy go outside and get in to the Taxi.

"Where to?" The cab driver asks.

"The precinct please." Phoenix responds.

"The precinct? Oh, I hate jails and stuff!" Amy complains.

_ "There's a difference between a precinct and a jail you know..." _Phoenix remarks in his head.

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, Outside the Criminal Affairs Dept., 9:26 AM**_

"That'll be twenty five sixty seven." The cab driver instructs. Amy fishes around in her pockets for a good thirty seconds and comes up empty.

"Um, Mr. Spiky Hair Guy? I kinda forgot my wallet at my apartment."

"Sigh, It's alright." Phoenix pulls out his wallet and pays the driver.

"Thank you very much. Have a good day, you hear?" The driver says as he drives off.

Phoenix looks over at Amy, admiring the dancing Blue Badger statue, and trying to figure out its movements. _"How did I get myself in this mess?"_ He wonders.

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, Criminal Affairs Dept., 9:27 AM**_

"Wright, you're here at last." Edgeworth walks in to the room, followed by Dick Gumshoe, wearing his usual old dirty coat. "And who is this?" He looks down at Amy.

"It's a long story..." Phoenix replies.

"I'm Amy Rose! I'm cute and full of energy!" Amy greets Edgeworth.

"Miles Edgeworth," He bows low to Amy "I'm a Prosecutor here at the precinct."

_ "Wow, only Edgeworth could still remain smooth around someone like her, and I stand here like a confused duck." _Phoenix thinks to himself.

"Anyway, pal, we need you down here in the detention center before they cut my salary again." Gumshoe says impatiently.

"There's a Hedgehog down there requesting you and only you."

"Alright. Let's get going." Phoenix, Gumshoe, Edgeworth, and Amy head down in to the Detention Center.

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, Detention Center Visitor's Room, 9:30 AM**_

They arrive in the Detention Center visitors room. In the first box there is a blue hedgehog pacing back and forth. He looks up and notices Phoenix, then proceeds to leap to the window, but then goes wide eyed as if he had seen a ghost.

"AMY!?" The hedgehog shouts with utter surprise, falling back in his seat.

"Sonic! Why would they lock you up in there! Don't worry Sonic I'll save you, and then you will have to marry me!" She pulls out her Piko Piko hammer and begins wailing on the glass of the visitors center window.

_"How did she get that thing past security?" _ Phoenix wonders, and after a quick glance at the faces of Edgeworth and Gumshoe, decides they were thinking the same thing.

"Detective!" The other guards shout at Gumshoe. "Help us out here!"

"Oh, right! Sorry, and please don't cut my pay again..." He responds as he rushes to aid in the restraint of Amy and eventually, after suffering several blows to the head, drags her off.

"Well then Wright, I'll leave you be. I'll be up in Criminal Affairs if you need me." Edgeworth tells Wright as he leaves up the staris.

"Hey, Edgeworth!" Phoenix calls.

"Hm?" Edgeworth responds.

"It's good to see you again."

Edgeworth seems to smile for a second, but then justs gives a nod and continues on.

_"Same as ever. Only 9:33 and so much has happened. I can tell this case is going to be a crazy one." _Phoenix thinks to himself. He tuns to the blue hedgehog. "Hello there, I'm Phoenix Wright, Attorney at law, and you are?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic exclaims arrogantly. "Those idiots mistaked me for someone else, I would never kill the ambassador of Soleanna!"

"Ambassador of Soleanna?"

"Yeah, Elise of Soleanna, they say I killed her, but there's no way I did such a thing! You gotta take my case, Spiky Dude!"

"Of course I'm taking your case." _"And your lucky too, quill head." _"Now, can you please explain to me what happened on the day of the crime."

"Sure thing! I don't have anything to hide!"

_"If that's true, then this may be a bit less tedious then most cases."_

"So on the day of the crime, I was just chillin' around San Fransisco-"

"'Chillin'? Can you please elaborate?" Phoenix inqured.

"Well, I was just runnin' around on the rooftops like I usually do, just catchin' some thrill, when suddenley, I saw a bunch of police cars speeding through the streets below. Naturally, I was curious at what was goin' on, so I followed them to get a closer look. When I got there, I saw some guy slip off into the shadows and decided to follow him, thinking he might have been the killer, but as I was going towards the alleyway, the cops pointed all their guns and lights at me. And before you know it, I'm stuck in some cell!"

"Hm. Your alibi isn't so solid, but I believe you. There is one little thing that irks me a bit about your story though."

"And what might that be, spiky dude?"

"How did you end up here in LA?" _"And your one to talk, spiny!"_

"Uh, I guess the San Fransisco Detention Center filled up or something. All I know is that they put me in here." Chains and four locks appeared in front of Sonic.

_"I knew it. Psyche Locks. But I don't think I have enough evidence to prove anything right now. I guess I'll just come back later"_

"Well thank you for your info, Sonic, It'll be vital to scoring your innocence tomorrow in court."

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, Criminal Affairs Dept., 9:50 AM.**_

__"How was it, Wright?" Edgeworth inqures as Phoenix enters the room.

"That Sonic guy really is a curious fellow. His alibi isn't strong, but It's trustworthy I think, up until one point..." Phoenix replies.

"How he ended up here." Edgeworth states abruptly.

_ "Of course, he's already one step ahead of the game then I am."_ "Exactly. Do you know anything about it?"

"I apologize in saying I do not. I have yet to conduct an investigation on to that point of information. Although I do have some other info retaining to the case at hand."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. I have here the autopsy report, and some other evidence that Gumshoe gave to me to be passed on to you."

"Thanks, Edgeworth. By the way, do you know who will be prosecuting in tomorrows trial?"

_Crack! Crack! Crack! _"I will!" Suddenly, a woman with a whip appears in the doorway, vigorously whipping Phoenix and Edgeworth.

"Augh!" Wright shouts in pain. _"Not her again!"_

"Miles Edgeworth!Phoenix Wright!" The woman callls

"Hello there, Franziska." Edgeworth greets her.

"That is correct, I, Franziska Von Karma, will be crushing you two hedgehogs in court tomorrow!"

_"Two hedgehogs? I really need to change my hairstyle." _Phoenix thinks in shame.


End file.
